fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 061
Invitation Synopsis Cameron is invited to partake in an exclusive event. Summary Hospital Cameron is shown at a hospital volunteering with American veterans in the visually impaired department. Cameron spends the day with them and helping his mentors with their various tasks. At the end of the day, Cameron's supervisor Mrs. Holmes happily thanks him for his work over the last two weeks. She asks Cameron more about his time at Duel Academy. Cameron privately recalls being severely burned, causing an earthquake, stabbed, and nearly sacrificed in a ritual and would thus like to dodge her questions. However, Cameron also remembers playing with frogs, dueling his friends, meeting Raymond and Clarissa, and meeting Shy. Mrs. Holmes asks question as to why Cameron chose to go to Duel Academy instead of a high school more geared toward academics and medicine. She says Cameron has expressed mild disdain for dueling. Cameron insists he does not hate dueling but it does not give him the joy it once did when he was a child. Cameron says he attended Duel Academy because his sister went there but Cameron also suggests that a part of him did want to reconnect with his lost love of dueling and still does. Bus Home Afterward, Cameron takes the bus home and seems to fall asleep. He is taken into his own world by Genex Dragon. The dragon is mildly upset by Cameron's repeated insistence to reject his destiny as an "Envoy of Genex". Cameron says that he has not rejected that part of himself, but Genex Dragon explains that being an envoy requires Cameron to duel. Cameron insists he'll have balance for both dueling and not-dueling in his life. He does not believe all psychic duelists end up professional duelist to feed the Spirit World. Genex Dragon confesses they do not, which Cameron insists awards him free reign to pursue passions other than dueling. Cameron ends their conversation and awakens just in time to arrive home. Invitation Upon coming home, Cameron's parents are beaming at their son, which makes Cameron uncomfortable. Cameron's parents introduce Cameron to a representative from KaibaCorp, Julius Marshall. Julius hands provide Cameron a letter addressed to him from Mokuba Kaiba, the head of KaibaCorp, for his invitation to compete in the U.S. Junior Championship in New York. Julius explains that they have sent Cameron two letters but he failed to respond to either. Cameron's parents are surprised and angry. Cameron corrects Julius to say he did reply with an e-mail to Mokuba Kaiba, politely rejecting the offer. Julius presents Cameron and his parents a copy of the e-mail. Cameron's parents ask when he received the invitation and Cameron admits he received it a week after he came home from school but it was also the same time he was accepted into the volunteer program at the hospital, and he chose the hospital. He received a second letter after another week and did not reply. The reason his parents did not know is because they naturally do not go through his mail unless it is information pertaining to the school. Cameron's parents ask how Cameron could reject such an opportunity. They say Julius has explained the entire tournament to him, which would be two weeks in Manhattan should Cameron advance to the finals. Cameron says he neither needs nor wants the attention, but does note that if Mokuba Kaiba sent a representative, the "invitation" is becoming more of a "demand" with consequences should he continue to reject the offer. Julius does not deny the claim but does say Cameron could take off three-weeks for the volunteer program. The competition officially begins in two weeks, but Cameron needs to arrive for registration and an orientation of sorts a week in an advance. Cameron asks why they want him so badly. Julius says none of the other 63 prospects rejected the offer. He says that Cameron was a part of the Obelisk Exhibition at the beginning of the year at Duel Academy, which was a recorded event for the school, but he was a Freshman Slifer competing in the Graduation Duel and managed to defeat the valedictorian in a televised event. Mokuba saw it, and Mokuba wants the winner of that duel in tournament. Cameron's parents are shocked that Cameron was asked to participate in the Graduation Duel. Julius informs them the duel is already online if they wish to see it, but he can tell their shock is because Cameron never told them about the honor. In response, Cameron's parents say he will go, which Cameron objects to. Cameron's parents remain firm that as he is under 18, tournament organizers need their approval or disapproval for his attendance. They promise Cameron will not pass this chance and there will be no need to mention the consequences should Cameron reject the offer. Julius is pleased and explains that for Cameron and his parents the tournament covers their hotel stay so long as Cameron remains in competition as well as his transportation to Manhattan as well as his transportation home, which is of their choosing: train or plane. Cameron's parents opt for a train ride. After some more formalities, Julius politely leaves. Cameron's parents then proceed to admonish Cameron for lying to them. Cameron denies lying to them, even denying a lie of omission. It was an invitation pertaining solely to him and he had every right to decline without their permission. Cameron becomes increasingly upset but remains stoic to keep his powers in check. He goes upstairs to his room without another word to his parents. Genex Dragon speaks to Cameron, who is not in the mood to talk. Cameron then says he understands that he doesn't have a choice in terms of being an "envoy", but he's more than an "envoy" or a duelist. Advice The next day, Cameron meets with Mrs. Holmes and informs her of his impending registration for the U.S. Junior Championship. Mrs. Holmes explains she already knows as she was informed this morning by a representative of KaibaCorp, Julius Marshall. She promises Cameron will still have his volunteer position after competition. Mrs. Holmes notices the unenthused look in Cameron's eyes about the competition. Mrs. Holmes simply advises Cameron to always embrace his talents, the ones he wants and the ones he does not want. If he does not embrace them, when it is time to call upon them, the talent will be gone. Corinthia Island Meanwhile, on Corinthia Island, Shy is shown meditating. She is in her own world, conversing with the "Generals of the Ice Barrier". Shy begins reciting who then are and their effects to understand them and manifest their energy into real cards. Navigation